


Hurts Like Hell

by lottasin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottasin/pseuds/lottasin
Summary: "How can I say this without breaking?" Her words flew through the air as nothing but a whisper, unheard to anyone but herself. Nea was alone. Fuck, more than alone. Ditched. Forgotten. Cast aside. Left to die."How can I say this without taking over?" She wanted to be angry. She wanted to throw something, break something, preferably Dwight's nose.She knew she wouldn't. Couldn't."How can I put it down into words when it's almost too much for my soul alone?" She got what she always said she wanted, didn't she? Stuck with nothing but her thoughts, five untouched generators, and a woman in a pig mask wandering around.Eh. There were worse ways to go.---------------OR---------------Nea is beyond tired. All she wants is for people to stop trying to talk to her, stop trying to help her.Seems like a few survivors and killers alike aren't too keen on that idea.(and by a few i mean almost all of them ;))





	1. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanna build this up nice and slow for my fav survivor, which is why this is a short first chapter (also trying to gauge a response to see if my work is absolute shit :'])

A scream rang out over the estate, letting everyone in the area know exactly what was happening. Everyone being only one girl as thin as a twig, yet shaking in the wind like a leaf.

"Fuck." Nea silently cursed, her hands going to her bare upper arms and rubbing, trying to get some heat in her body to no avail. Claudette had just been sacrificed, courtesy of a Mori offering at the start of the match that Nea didn't bother paying attention to. She was slightly regretting that decision now.

Slightly. 

In theory, it was still possible for her to escape. She remembered passing by a near halfway finished generator when she was on her way to unhook Jake, so she started to make her way over to where she remembered it being. Tucked into the corner of one of the large brick walls that seemed to just be randomly scattered around the estate, though now all of it's progress had regressed, making it dead in the water.

"Fucking... fuck." Nea cursed again through gritted teeth. She was so fucking done with this fucking place. So many fucks she couldn't give if she were to just pass out and die from a bear trap on her head. 

After a short second of actual thinking, she decided that it wasn't the worst way to die around here. After all, that pig thing must be done slicing up Claudette by now, so she was already probably looking for Nea anyway. 

"Five gens and a dream." She chuckled humorously, hopping up a bit to sit down on the top of the generator. It was a bit warm from it's small bit of use earlier, probably from Dwight popping it a couple times. That thought made her chuckle again. 

There was nothing wrong with him, or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't as if she hadn't popped her own fair share of generators. 

She just didn't like any of them. And they didn't like her. Which was fine by Nea's standards. They could all go fuck themselves. 

Everyone she ever met in this goddamn torture porn realm wanted to know everything about her. Apparently she was the 'Campfire Mystery'. Psh. Yeah, right. 

Just because she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve like Claudette, or didn't smile every two seconds like Meg, or encourage everyone to do better like Dwight didn't mean she was a mystery. It meant she was smart. 

All this place wanted was to break the people who had hope, so she figured 'what the hell' and tossed it out the window right at the start.

Sure, she still did her part.

She still saved people off hooks.

She still opened gates.

She still sacrificed herself for other people to escape.

That didn't make her any better in her eyes. 

Speaking of eyes, she could spot a pair peeking at her through a bundle of some conveniently tall grass. Except they didn't blink. Or move. 

Then she heard a growl and a blade snapping out.

Well that was faster than she thought.


	2. Oh, Fuck.

The pig rushed directly towards the seated girl, knife high at the ready, fresh blood still dripping along the entire blade from earlier use, ready to carve into another body without mercy.

Wait... seated?

They rushed to a quick stop right in front of the generator, staring up at the girl, who honestly just seemed bored. Confusion was written across every inch of their face; not that it could be seen underneath her pig mask. Weren't the survivors supposed to run? Maybe this was another killer the pig hadn't met yet? 

"You gonna kill me or what? I don't have all day, dickhead." Nea was, in fact, extremely bored. Well, maybe uninterested would be a better word for it. It wasn't like she hadn't been killed before, she knew how it worked. A new killer meant nothing to her at this point.

Meanwhile, the pig was still trying to figure out just what was wrong with this girl. Amanda had never met anyone in this realm who wanted to die. All the survivors seemed packed to the brim with hope, working their hardest to escape even against the impossible odds. Yet this girl didn't even move an inch when a knife was drawn, the prospect of death seeming to be completely lost on her. In fact, she already looked dead as it is. Her face was sunken and pale as paper, with heavy bags under her eyes that indicated weeks of restless sleep. She was skinny, too skinny. She could see every bone jutting out across the girl's body, the rest of her just as pale. Her clothes were completely tattered too, jet black ripped jeans and a green tank top with some sort of decal Amanda had never seen before. She may as well not even have any clothes on, from the way she was trembling. So she was scared!

"Dude. I'm freezing my ass off here, seriously, stop staring and just fucking kill me."

...Or not. 

So she was simply cold. A pang of concern ran through Amanda, which she quickly shoved down before it could become any bigger. Why would she be concerned for this girl? She had never seen her before, so she had no reason to help her. She was a killer. That line of thought was quickly forgotten when Nea let out a string of heavy, harsh coughs, bright splotches of blood now showing themselves from where the girl coughed into her elbow. 

Amanda's concern only grew when the girl wiped the blood off on her pants, a simple 'gross' being her only response as she did.

Nea then let out a sigh, hoping down from the generator, no noise being made when she landed nimbly on her feet. From there, she took a step forward, reaching for the knife that was attached to the pig's forearm. "Alright, if you won't do it, I'll just do it myself." She had met a handful of killers who refused to kill any of them during their first few trials, and she didn't feel like putting up with that bullshit. It was their job to kill whether they liked it or not. 

To her mild surprise, the blade retracted back into the sleeve from where it came, and the pig mask was taken off and tossed to the side with little care. Looking up, Nea's surprise grew when she was greeted by the face of another human. Or at least she looked like one. 

Long, black hair, similar to the hair that cascaded out of the side of Nea's beanie. What was not the same, however, was pretty much everything else. The woman looked much older than her, plus she actually looked like she ate full meals and spent some time in the sun. So, yeah, what-fucking-ever.

"What is wrong with you?" The former pig mask asked, her brow pinched and a deep frown visible on her face.

She looked... confused? Concerned? Worried? All the emotions Nea despised. 

"Fuck off." Came the immediate response, a scowl quickly forming. Why did they always ask that? 

Amanda blinked, not expecting that type of response, which she should have considering the choice of words the survivor had earlier. That didn't stop her though, a hand coming forward to gingerly rest on Nea's left shoulder. "What-"

The hand was flung away by a now angry survivor, followed by a push that sent Amanda back a few feet. 

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! What the hell do you want from me?!" Nea was now fuming, stepping forward just so that she could push the pig again, sending her another few steps back. "Don't fucking play with me, you fucking asshole. We both know why you're here, and it's not to be my goddamn therapist. Just fucking kill me!" 

Amanda was trying to form even a single word, failing every time. Before she could fix that, a punch across the face sent her straight to the ground. For such a small and skinny girl, she was really able to send it.

Nea was now pacing back and forth above the downed killer, a long string of quiet curses being heard as she pulled at her hair. Her beanie was thrown at the nearest object, presumably to let off some steam. Which she desperately needed to do. She was clearly losing it at this point, kicking holes into the walls near the generator she was sitting on not too long ago, the generator itself getting it's own couple of punches, blood splattering against the dirty metal when Nea's fists collided with it. 

It wasn't even a moment later when the survivor broke down, collapsing onto her knees with her hands gripping tightly onto the generator in front of her, her body shaking with tremors as she choked up. A mix of blood and tears started pooling beneath her, Amanda still stunned into watching from her still position in the dirt.

"Fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a doozy to write. i'm leaving this at a cliffhanger for now, cause i wanna see the response for it. besides that, hope y'all like this so far. and don't worry, more than just the pig is gonna get some nea action.

**Author's Note:**

> soo yeah, there's gonna be more action and depth in the next chapter, if y'all want that to happen. also, sorry for all the fucks. nea is a fuck survivor.


End file.
